Taşucu
Holmi *Taşucu limanı - Ulaştırma Bakanlığı hak lehdarlığına dayalı işletme belgesini Taşucu Belediye Başkanlığına devretmiş Oda belediye şirketi Denizkızı Limited Şirketine vermiş bu yetki Mersin Büyükşehir Belediye Başkanlığına geçmiştir.Uluştırma Bakanlığı müracaatı ile Taşucu kapandı. Silifke kaymakamlığı Denizkızı limited şirketini polis maarifetiyle çıkarırım diyor. Beklenti: Denizkızı limited şirketi tartı temizlik hizmeti veriyor. Gelen giden yolcu hizmeti veriyorlar. Beklenti Mersin BŞB kmau hizmetinin aksamaması için verecem. *Silifke-Taşucu Kültür Merkezi Mersin Taşucu Eğitim Tesisi ve Kültür Merkezi Yapımı Mersin ili Silifke ilçesine bağlı Taşucu beldesinde yapımına 1993 yılında başlanılan… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Silifke-Taşucu_Kültür_Merkezi *Taşucu - Boğsak Halk Plajı TAŞUCU - BOĞSAK HALK PLAJI 2011 Yılı Deniz Suyu Analiz Raporu İlçe (County) : SİLİFKE Numuneyi Alan Kurum (Samples taken by) : Silifke Sağlık Grup… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Taşucu_-_Boğsak_Halk_Plajı *Taşucu Belediye Plajı TAŞUCU BELEDİYE PLAJI 2011 Yılı Deniz Suyu Analiz Raporu İlçe (County) : SİLİFKE Numuneyi Alan Kurum (Samples taken by) : Silifke Sağlık Grup… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Taşucu_Belediye_Plajı Mersin turizmi Kleopatra Kapısı gibi turizmde ilgi çekici mekanlara ev sahipliği yapmaktadır. Önemli plajları ise Anamur, Kızkalesi, Susanoğlu ve Ayaştır. Tisan, Taşucu… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersin_turizmi Turizm Kleopatra Kapısı gibi turizmde ilgi çekici mekanlara ev sahipliği yapmaktadır. Önemli plajları ise Anamur, Kızkalesi, Susanoğlu ve Ayaştır. Tisan, Taşucu… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Turizm *Mersin/Deniz suyu analiz sonuçları Silifke Narlıkuyu Belediye Halk Plajı Susanoğlu (Atakent) Bld.H. Plajı Taşucu - Boğsak Halk Plajı Arkum Belediye Halk Plajı Taşucu Belediye Plajı… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersin/Deniz_suyu_analiz_sonuçları * Silifke OSB ihtiyacı için taşucu trafo merkezi ile bölge arasında enerji nakil hattı inşası tamamlanmış olup açılan su kuyularından isale hattı döşenmesine başlanacaktır… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Silifke_OSB * 2010 Milli Eğitim Müdürlüğünün Düzenlediği Halk Oyunları Yarışmalarının Teknik Sonuçları ilköğretim okulu 3.Mut Cumhuriyet i.ö.o Yıldızlar Sitilize Dal 1.Toroslar Candan Merzeci i.ö.o 2.Toroslar Yusuf Bayık i.ö.o Gençler Geleneksel Dal 1.Taşucu… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/2010_Milli_Eğitim_Müdürlüğünün_Düzenlediği_... Sahi bu deniz kimin? “Bu deniz kimin?”, Son kez Yelken Kulübü… Geçtiğimiz günlerde Mersin-Taşucu arasındaki en temiz denize sahip plajın iş makineleriyle… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Sahi_bu_deniz_kimin? Halk oyunları Yarışmalarına Yenişehirden Katılan Okul ve Kurum Kuruluş Olmaması Dikkat çekti Candan Merzeci i.ö.o 2.Toroslar Yusuf Bayık i.ö.o *Gençler Geleneksel Dal 1.Taşucu Prof.dr.Durmuş Tezcan Lisesi *Gençler stilize Dal 1.Toroslar Gözne… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Halk_oyunları_Yarışmalarına_Yenişehirden_Katıl... Adana Bölge Seçme Sonuçları İçin Bakınız 2 8 Taşucu Lisesi-1 9 Yıldırımhan Anadolu Lisesi-1 10 Tarsus Amerikan Lisesi-1 11 İçel Anadolu Lisesi-1 12 Tarsus Endüstri Meslek Lisesi-1 13 Mersin… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Adana_Bölge_Seçme_Sonuçları_İçin_Bakınız MEKİK/Toplantıları Dünya Banılası Belediye Hizm. Projesi 23 Eylül 2005 RİS Projesi İş Planı ve Takvimi, İnovasyon Stratejileri 25 Ekim 2005 RİS Mersin, Taşucu Tersanesi… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/MEKİK/Toplantıları Coğrafya edilmektedir. Kızkalesi, Taşucu, Susanoğlu, Ayaş, Yemişkumu, Akkum, Çeşmeli, Ören, Balıkova, İskele, Yenikaş, Ovacık, Tisan, Büyükeceli ve Anamur Plajları… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Coğrafya Proje İçerikleri Ailelerin Çocuklarını Okutmama Nedenlerinin Araştırılması Mert YETKİN İ. Furkan KANDIRMAZ Tülay ERGEN Sosyoloji 11 Mersin İli Taşucu Bölgesinde Avlanan Balık… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Proje_İçerikleri Antik çağlarda Mersin bozulmadan günümüze kadar gelebilmiştir. Taşucu (Holmi) - Ak Liman Mersin'in 90 km. güneybatısında yer alan Taşucu Beldesi’nin 5 km. güneybatısındadır… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Antik_çağlarda_Mersin Mersin oluşundan dolayı tercih edilmektedir. Kızkalesi, Taşucu, Susanoğlu, Ayaş, Yemişkumu, Akkum, Çeşmeli, Ören, Balıkova, İskele, Yenikaş, Ovacık, Tisan… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersin Mersin coğrafyası Bu plajlar kumsallarının ince ve temiz oluşu ve sualtı avcılığına uygun oluşundan dolayı tercih edilmektedir. Kızkalesi, Taşucu, Susanoğlu, Ayaş, Yemişkumu… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersin_coğrafyası Mersin (il) edilmektedir. Kızkalesi, Taşucu, Susanoğlu, Ayaş, Yemişkumu, Akkum, Çeşmeli, Ören, Balıkova, İskele, Yenikaş, Ovacık, Tisan, Büyükeceli ve Anamur Plajları… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersin_(il) Silifke Hyria and that Seleucus I merely united them giving them his name. The city grew to include the nearby settlement of Holmi (in modern day Taşucu) which… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Silifke Mersin yatırımları Taşucu Otoyolu yapımının hızlandırılması. -Mersin-Adana (D-400) Yolunun Liman Kavşağının yapımının programa alınması. -D-400-Mersin OSB-Otoyol bağlantı… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersin_yatırımları Mersin Valiliği/Brifing/2014/60 dakika Ayrıca Selçuk Üniversitesine bağlı Taşucu Meslek Yüksek Okulu mevcut olup 1.938 öğrencisi, 30 akademik personeli vardır. I.6.1. Kültür ve Turizm: Mersin, tarihin… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersin_Valiliği/Brifing/2014/60_dakika Mersin'de Okul Müdürleri Ataması Gereği (Puan ve tercih üstünlüğüne göre atananlar 65 Halil BALCI Müdür Sınıf Öğretmenliği Silifke Taşucu İlköğretim Okulu 53,56 Silifke Cengiz Topel… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersin'de_Okul_Müdürleri_Ataması 2010/15 Hafta proğramı ANAMUR STADI 05.01.2011 09:00 Taşucu İ.Ö.O. Gazipaşa İ.Ö.O. Yıldız Erkek SİLİFKE GENÇLİK SAH. 05.01.2011 10:00 Atatürk İ.Ö.O. A.N.Hancıoğlu İ.Ö.O. Yıldız… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/2010/15_Hafta_proğramı Mersin (Merkez ilçe) oluşundan dolayı tercih edilmektedir. Kızkalesi, Taşucu, Susanoğlu, Ayaş, Yemişkumu, Akkum, Çeşmeli, Ören, Balıkova, İskele, Yenikaş, Ovacık, Tisan… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Mersin_(Merkez_ilçe) Türkiye'deki mavi bayraklı plajlar Yeşilovacık Mia Resorts Pinepark Holiday Club Taşucu Intermot Boğsak Motel Erdemli Kumkuyu Olbios Marina Resort Bozyazı Bozyazı Anemurion Hotel Aydın (16 Plaj… http://tr.yenisehir.wikia.com/wiki/Türkiye'deki_mavi_bayraklı_plajlar